I'm Loving Angels Instead
by Ygnasia
Summary: I will never ruin these second chances God gave to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Youchi's POV**

I knew she was in for trouble when she gave him that look, and when he grabbed her throat, I was scared, but I didn't think he would actually hurt her.

My sister and I had recently moved into our new family—a widower step-father and his son, Tsubasa. My sister was a beautiful young woman with friends and boys chasing her all around our small town and I was her geeky little brother, excelling in all things unpopular and uncool. I had managed to avoid the fists which flew at my step-brother for months by retreating into my own head, laying low, and hiding—no, erasing all emotion. I figured she was out of danger since she was a girl—I mean, no evil bastard would beat up a girl!

I had quickly trained myself not to react when I saw him beating Tsubasa, putting heads through plaster walls, choking him until they stopped resisting, threatening his life into submission. Reacting urged it on. "I'll give you something to cry about." "Wipe that look off your face, or I'll wipe it for you."

I remember the feeling I experienced when I saw him put his fist to her face and watched the blood pour out of her nose and lips—my beautiful sister. How would she live with such fear and unhappiness? How would she face school, friends, and life? I knew the meaninglessness of life—I wanted to die in the act of torturing and killing him. I split in two and lost myself entirely. The next thing I remember was staring up at an enormous booted leg which led from my neck to his head and the ceiling beyond. I heard him say, "You will _not_ call that number. They will carry you out in a body bag."

And after that, the world seems to turn into black. The next thing I knew is that my so-called 'father' is sentenced to death. My sister is gone and my brother, Tsubasa, is nowhere to be found. I haven't had a chance to glimpse at my smiling sister and my annoying yet kind brother. Now, I was left all alone.

"_Promise me that you will live your life for me." _It may sound so cheesy but those are the last word of my sister to me. It was hard for me in keeping those promises. I want to forget her smiles, I want to forget her laughs, and I want to forget _her_…

I promised to myself that I will find my brother, Tsubasa. I won't break my promise especially since I swore it in front of my sister's grave.

My name Youchi Hijiri Azumi Yukihira Sakura was change into Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga. The Hyuugas; they adopted me, gave me all I need, financially, educationally, and even love. But the Love they give to me is nothing compared to the love Tsubasa and Mikan gave me.

* * *

I am here, sitting in a black Bugatti Veyron with a raven haired girl named Aoi Hyuuga, who was sleeping beside me. Her brother Natsume, who is my best bud and the only person in the world who can understand me, was driving the car towards the Hyuuga Mansion, where I'll be staying from now on.

It was quarter to eleven when we arrived at the mansion. We were supposed to arrive at exactly 9:00 pm but we had to deal those crazy fan girls. If Mikan were still alive, she would be also experiencing these things; boys chasing her all around the school and girls envying her. Knowing my sister, she would be so dense to notice all those things, she would cause many troubles and that only meant that I will be the one to protect her. Protect her. If she didn't protect me, she still would have live with me together with Tsubasa.

But I didn't protect her. She died because of me.

Someone patted my head and I turned around only to see Natsume staring at me. I know he's concerned about me. I only nodded to him and proceeded towards my room. After I changed my clothes, I walk towards to the dining room to eat with the family.

I looked at Ioran Hyuuga, the head of the house, looking at me as if he will say something important to me. I took a seat beside Aoi and started to eat.

After we ate, Aoi left the room to prepare for tomorrows' class and Kaoru started the conversation. "Youichi, we were successful in retrieving your mother's company."

I only looked at her; I'm glad that I can have my mother's company back, after that so-called 'father' of mine sold it to some people illegally but I'm not in a mood to be happy for that. If only Mikan and Tsubasa were here.

"It's been two years Youichi, and I'm happy that you already moved on." Ioran said and smiled.

I only nodded to him and thanked them. I stood up and was about to leave when Kaoru called me again and said "Next week will be your 16th birthday, I know you hate parties but please… We just want other people to know that you are also a part of our family." I smiled and nodded.

I walked back to my room and looked at the picture beside my bed. It was the only family picture I had since our family was ruined. In it was my mom, my sister, my brother, my dad and me. My dad died in a car accident. My mom died—no, my mom was _killed_ by my so-called 'father', who fooled my mom into marrying him when my real dad died.

I noticed that there's something wet in my face coming from my eyes. I ignored it and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan! I have good news!" A blonde girl said while running towards a brunette.

The said brunette turned around revealing hazel orbs, perfect nose, rosy cheeks and pale white skin.

"What is it?" She asked excitingly.

"God will send you to the earth to do your first job! I suggest you should look for Saint Peter to tell you more about the information." The girl said.

"Okay. I'll go." Mikan said as she dashed towards a room leaving the flowers she was using in making a necklace.

When she stepped in front of a big golden door, it opened on its own revealing a huge hall. Everything in it was made out of rare stone and gems. There were angels singing and laughing. For short, everything in the room was absolutely _perfect._

A man wearing a golden cloak welcomed her with a big smile. His name is Simon Cephas, more commonly known as Saint Peter.

He walked towards Mikan and said ''Hi there Mikan, God sent me to give you good news. He is sending you to the Earth land."

Mikan looked at him with mixed emotions; happiness, surprise, confusion, and sadness…

"He has a great plan for you Mikan," Saint Peter continued.

Mikan smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid I have to leave everything here. But I trust God and I know that his plan for me is for the greater good of the many." She said and bowed.

Peter smiled at what she said.

"When will I leave?" Mikan asked.

"Whenever you're ready…"

"I'm always ready for everything." Mikan said.

Then suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of them. Then the angels started to sing, giving more beauty in the atmosphere. Mikan walked towards the light and turned. She smiled and mumbled a goodbye to the angels she considered as a family.

* * *

_Special Thanks to__**Mishaa**__for proof reading this chapter._

There's a group for Gakuen Alice authors in Facebook, and you might want to join? Believe me when I say that the group is full of amazing people. The link is in my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Bazillion thanks to **Mishaa** for proofreading this story.

* * *

_Then suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of them. Then the angels started to sing, giving more beauty in the atmosphere. Mikan walked towards the light and turned. She smiled and mumbled a goodbye to the angels she considered as a family._

She was awakened by the humming of the birds and the clashing of the waves. She stood up and opened the window beside her bed, only to see the beauty of the blue ocean in front of her. She turned around when she heard footsteps nearing the door. She heard a knock and an old man who looked probably in his mid-sixties carrying a tray of food entered the door. He put the tray in the table and smiled at her.

"I'm sure you're already hungry. I prepared food for you." The old man said.

Mikan smiled and thanked him for the meal.

The old man watched Mikan while she ate. Feeling uncomfortable, Mikan tried to start a conversation. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"I saw you floating in the ocean, unconscious. Don't worry, the doctor came here and checked on you. He said you were fine and you probably were just dehydrated. I thank God nothing bad happened to you."

"Of course nothing happened to me. After all, God is always there to watch over me." Mikan said. She smiled, happy that the old man still had faith in God.

"I'll be glad if you called me Jii-chan. You see, I've never had a grandchild, but I really _do_ want one."

"Of course. Then Jii-chan, please call me Mikan." She said and hugged him.

After eating, the old man showed Mikan the beauty of the whole resort; the pearl white sand, the deep blue ocean, the unique animals found only in the resort, and the evergreen trees.

_The said resort was owned by the Hyuuga's._

"Mikan, do you know anything about where you came from? Or anything about your parents?" Jii-chan asked. They had just taken a stroll around the beach and they were now heading back towards his hut.

"I came from a place where the darkness you call night does not exist, a place whose beauty is beyond our imagination. My parents… I do have them, but I don't know anything about them."

The old man looked at Mikan with curiosity plastered on his face.

"I don't remember much. The last thing I _do_ remember is waking up in that place. They said I had to forget about everything; my family, my friends… I don't hate my decision to stay there though because everyone there were free and perfect." Mikan continued.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"I love it here! There's no way I could hate this place after you showed it to me?" She smiled.

"Then would you want to stay here with me if you have nowhere else to go?"

"Can I really? Oh thank you!" She said excitedly.

Mikan woke to find a letter on the table from her Jii-chan directing her to the food he prepared earlier on the table. He didn't tell her his whereabouts but he did notify her that it'll be a while till he returns.

After she finished her breakfast, she went outside to take a stroll around the place. Not far from here, she came upon a park. There she found a Sakura tree and decided to lay down there.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Everything in here looks peaceful; the sky and the ocean. Is this what God planned for me? To live here with Jii-chan?

No, Mikan. This is only a part of his plan. I'm here for the good of many people and Jii-chan is only one of the 'many people'.

I felt the cool wind caressing my cheeks. I knew it was one of my friends in heaven. I'm human again, whether I like it or not, I won't be seeing my friends for the mean time.

I knew I lived here as a human being before, and then I died and became an angel. But all I can remember is my name. I really hope that I still have a family member who still remembers me… I wonder how they would react when they see me…

A ruffling sound behind the tree disturbed me. I stood up and peeked behind the tree. I gasped when I saw a couple making out. The girl was almost naked, though the boy was still fully dressed. I didn't know what to do; I wanted to run but my feet were betraying me. Then suddenly, I did the only thing I could think of: I shouted "rape!" I knew we were the only people in the park but I still hoped that someone would hear me.

"What the fu—You bitch! What do you think you're doing?" The 'almost naked' girl yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry… I thought that…" I looked at the girl and shook. The girl was pretty, with her shoulder-length pink hair and the mole beside her upper lip, but her tone of voice offended me.

I looked at the boy who was smirking at me. Why is he smirking at me? Shouldn't he be the one mad at me since I _did_ interrupt his raping session…

"What are you staring at bitch?" I heard the girl said.

"My name is not Bitch." I said, annoyed at her attitude. I've never even _heard_ of that word! What _is_ that anyway?

"I don't care just get away!" She yelled again.

"You don't have to tell me that. I would gladly get away from here, and I have a suggestion for the two of you, it'd be better if you got a room. This is a _public_ park. Thanks to the two of you, my eyes aren't virgin anymore!" I huffed.

I glared at the raven haired boy and walked away.

Calm down Mikan.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

This girl is annoying me. What's her name again? Uma? Rina? Yuna? Damn. God, I wish someone would get her _off_ me already!

I should've been with Youichi already.

"Rape!" I heard someone shout. I was glad the whore finally got off me, but it annoyed me to hell when it struck me that _I_ was probably the rapist here._Way to answer my prayers, God,_I thought.

I couldn't help but notice the girl was hot, but no way in hell would I ever admit that to anyone.

I observed her as she spoke with the whore.

"My name is not Bitch." I heard her say. I could tell she was already annoyed; even _I_ agree, the whore really _is_ annoying. I smirked at her and saw her send me a glare.

Interesting.

Once the brunette walked away, I glared at the bitch beside me and pushed her aside.

"Natsume-kun, we're not—"

I cut her off. "Just get away from me. I'm done with you."

I stood up and walked away, ignoring her sobs.

"How was your morning Mikan-chan?" Jii-chan asked.

"…"

"Huh? Can you tell me what happened?"

Mikan told him what just happened a while ago.

"…Can you tell me what the boy looks like?"

Mikan stared at him curiously.

"The boy has crimson eyes and a raven haired."

He choked. Mikan panicked, but regained herself in time to hand him a glass of water.

"Jii-san! Are you okay?"

The old man knew whom Mikan was referring to, but he had to confirm it again that's why he asked a question about the Boy's features. And for once, the old man was right about his guesses about the son of the Hyuuga's being the playboy of the town.

Crimson eyes-100% Hyuuga.

* * *

_"There is no fear in love; but perfect love casteth out fear ... "_  
**1 John 4:18**


	3. Alone with the Hyuugas

"No…nothing. Did you just say that they are making out in a public place?"

Mikan nodded.

"Then he deserves it then. Just be careful Mikan-chan." The old man said and Mikan nodded even though she didn't understand what he is talking about.

"I have good news to you." The old man said changing the topic.

"What is it? What is it-

"Calm down. Calm down."

Mikan calmed herself down and took a sit on the floor. (_They live in a small nipa hut so you can't expect Mikan to sit on a sofa._)

"Then what is it?"

The old man sighed.

"The Gakuen Alice gave you a scholarship." Mikan nodded as IF she understands a thing.

The old man sighed again and explained everything to Mikan.

"Gakuen Alice is a prestigious school. You should be thankful that the Hyuugas' gave you a scholarship."

"Is the Hyuugas really that rich?" Mikan asked.

"More than that. But I guess, it will be harder for you since you bumped into a wrong person." The old man said while massaging his temples.

"I believe I didn't bump someone." Mikan said and puffed her cheeks.

The old man smiled at the denseness and the naïveté' of the girl in front of him.

"Just be strong for me, okay?" The old man said while the brunette nodded and smiled.

(^.^)

It's been a week since Mikan live in the resort with the old man. And in that week, Mikan gained trust and friends from everyone in the town. Since her grandpa is a retired pre-school teacher, Mikan was a part time janitress in the Hyuuga resort and since Mikan know nothing about the 'new' world she have, her grandpa taught Mikan all the things she should know and thank goodness Mikan is a fast learner. At first, Mikan received lots of clothes donations from their neighbors, Mikan could not accept them but they hesitated so in return, Mikan helped each one of them in the village in some household chores.

(^.^)

"Mikan wake up! We have a visitor!"

Mikan woke up and do her morning routines. After that, she went outside only to meet a raven haired woman in her mid-30s with beautiful crimson eyes. Mikan smiled and greeted her a 'good morning' and smiled. The woman smiled back to acknowledge Mikan.

"You're granddaughter is very beautiful." The Woman said as she came toward Mikan and hugged her.

"I was never wrong in giving you the scholarships" The woman added as she released Mikan from her hug.

Mikan smiled and said "I'm really thankful that you gave me the scholarship Madame..."

"Call me aunt Kaoru. And my name is Kaoru Hyuuga."

"Thank you, Aunt Kaoru. My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura." Mikan said and smiled.

"Wha—What?" Kaoru asked again.

'Did I hear it right? She's Mikan Sakura? Youichi's Sister?' She thought.

"Uhmmm…"

"Her name is Mikan Sakura" the old man answered as he guessed that Mikan had some trouble on answering Kaoru's question.

"Forgive me for being rude, Mikan." Kaoru said with sincerity. This time, people in the village gathered up around them. Why? Because it is rare to see a Hyuuga came to their village and of course, if something bad will happen they will protect Mikan since Mikan is already a part of their family.

Mikan smiled and hugged Kaoru. While Kaoru hugged back.

"awww… She is soo beautiful... Can I take Mikan away for a while? I promise she'll meet a wonderful person!" Kaoru said as she is cuddling Mikan.

The old man doesn't want the idea especially when a certain 'Hyuuga' was 'accidentally' bumped by Mikan.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her." Kaoru said as if reading the old man's mind.

(^.^)

"Aunt Kaoru, May I know the reason why you visited jii-chan?" The brunette asked trying to break as she looked up at Kaoru who is driving.

"Well… I came because I want to meet you. I heard that the reason why my employees here in the resort were more jolly and active than before is because of a certain 'beautiful' brunette who is sitting right beside me."

Mikan blushed and mumbled a 'thanks' to her.

Well, what Kaoru told Mikan is just ONE of the reasons why she came.

The main reason was Mikan's grandfather begged Kaoru to protect Mikan from her son Natsume.

The old man was a close family friend of the Hyuugas because the old man has been their pre-school teacher.

When Kaoru went to the resort just to see Mikan, She heard some 'positive' feedbacks when she asked some employees about her.

Not only Mikan resembles the dead sister of Youichi but there's something in Mikan that caught the interest of Kaoru.

"Do you know the name of your parents?" Kaoru asked out of the blue.

"huh?"

Kaoru just looked at her with a serious look.

"I would love to know about my parents… About my past… I'm just waiting for some signs- besides everything happens for a reason. I'll know about my past if the time comes." Mikan said and smiled to no one. While Kaoru just looked at her worriedly.

"Can you just tell me where did you come from?"

"I…I came from a place you can never find in a map. A place where you can find the real meaning of everything."

Not contented on her answer, Kaoru was about to ask her another question but unfortunately they already arrived in the Hyuuga mansion.

Once they stepped out of the car, a teenager with the same looks as Kaoru welcomed Kaoru with big bear hug.

"Okaa-san ! Welcome back!"

"I missed my little Aoi so much!" Kaoru said as she hugged her back.

"I want you to meet Mikan Sakura." She added as she broke the hug.

"wooooow ! She is so beautiful!" Aoi said as she walked toward Mikan and give her a bear hug.

"Thanks Aoi! You are so cute too!" Mikan said as she returned Aoi's hug.

They went to the living room and chatted until Lunch time came. Kaoru went out for a while to answer a phone call while Aoi went to her room to get some stuff she wanted to let Mikan see.

Now, Mikan is all alone in the living room. She was about to die of boredom-ness, good thing she found a guitar and started to play it.

**"A Place In This World"**

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Unknown to her, Kaoru and Aoi is already listening to her song.

Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

Then Mikan heard a loud applause from her back. She turned around, only to see Kaoru , Aoi and the maids were clapping.

"You're a great singer Mikan! Can you perform in one of my son's birthday? I'm sure he'll love it.!" Kaoru said.

"I'll be glad to." Mikan said and smiled.

They spent the rest of the day chatting and shopping. They even made Mikan a living doll since they force her to wear anything that catches Kaoru and Aoi's eyes.

The day has ended and now, Kaoru was driving Mikan back to her house.

"Arigatou for the gifts you gave to me aunt Kaoru."

"It's no problem Mikan. Besides, I'll be more glad if you'll move to our house. Aoi seems to enjoy your company and I'm sure my son will be happy too."

"I'm sorry aunt Kaoru, I can't stay. You know I can't leave jii-san."

"You're really a good child Mikan." Kaoru said. 'And very much the same with your mother.' She thought.

Mikan smiled.

"Didn't you just say you have two sons? How come I didn't saw them?"

"Well, Natsume accompanied Youichi because tomorrow will be a very special day for Youichi."

"And please don't ask why we're not with them—let's just say Youichi wants to be alone." Kaoru added as if she read Mikan's mind.


	4. Calla Lily

۞۞۞۞۞

_I was in an unfamiliar place and heard a familiar laughter. I followed the melodic laughter and lead me to an abandoned church. The place is creepy, it is in a complete mess, and it looks like a war happened here. I searched around to find the owner of the laughter until I found an old Sakura tree. There, I found a girl with a brunette hair. She looked at me and smiled._

_My knees were shaking. I don't know if I should be happy or what. There, I saw my sister with the same smile, wearing her favorite white dress. Is this for real? If this is a dream, I will never want to wake up anymore. I ran to her and hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed my forehead. I hate it when she kissed my forehead. Kissing my forehead only meant goodbye to me. Just like back then, she kissed my forehead and she never woke up. I hate it._

_I looked at her and asked. "You wouldn't leave me again right?" I asked her hopefully._

_Mikan only smiled at me and gazed at somewhere. I followed her gaze and lead me to an epitaph. I looked at her curiously. And she said, "I promise… We will see each other again."_

_She always keeps her promise._

_This time, I let go of her so that I can have a clear view on her again. She was holding her favorite flower, Calla Lily and gave it to me. She walked away from me passing into the beautiful wide flowers. I tried to call her name but nothing came out from my mouth. She was slowly fading away. I tripped when I ran to her._

_She is completely gone. I remembered the epitaph she was smiling a while ago. I walked towards the epitaph. I was astounded on what I saw. It was the epitaph of 'our' step-father. I guess my sister never changes._

۞۞۞۞۞

…

"-up! You-chan! You-chan! Wake up!"

I woke up only to see that I was already in my room. I saw everyone looked at me with concern plastered in their faces.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Kaoru asked me worriedly. I smiled at her and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw a Calla Lily beside my bed.

"You were having a bad dream and you were really sweating hard. Are you really okay?" Aoi asked me again.

If I will answer her, she will keep on asking me the same questions.

I ignored her and said.

"Change of plans tomorrow."

To my surprise, aunt Kaoru only nodded and told me to rest. Knowing her, She will throw me some questions and will stop until she knows what she wanted to know.

I heard everyone was walking out in my room and I can sense that Natsume is still on my room.

I stood up and took a quick shower. Once I'm done, Natsume is also done in preparing the video games.

I got some beer from the refrigerator. I gave Natsume one and we began drinking it while playing. I know he was waiting for me to tell about my nightmare. But I'm not ready about it.

"Have you seen the girl Aoi kept on talking about?" I asked hoping that he will let go his purpose on coming here.

"Not yet." Natsume said and looked at me.

"Where did that Calla Lily came from?" I asked again.

"From the girl Aoi kept on talking about." He answered and shrugged.

I heaved a deep sigh and started to tell him the story about my dream. I know how Natsume is impatient. I grew up with Natsume. I know his entire secret, I know his feelings. We both have a terrible past but there's a big difference and one big similarity. That terrible past lead us in being emotionless, cold and closed to everyone. And that terrible past made Natsume play with the girls.

My instincts told me that I should go visit the grave.

۞۞۞۞۞


	5. The Cliff

**NATSUME's POV**

Youichi told me everything about his nightmare. His sister huh? What if Mikan is still alive? What will happen if I'll see her again? Will she remember me? Nahhh… Natsume. Don't act stupid.

She's already gone.

Gone with the wind, gone with my dreams and gone with everything I hoped for.

I still remember when I first met her…

۞۞۞۞۞

I saw her trying to save the pet of a child which is a black cat, Inspite of all the bruises and the scars. Luckily she succeeded.

I observed her trying to go down from the top of the tree and unfortunately, she fell down and her butt was hit first.

I was expecting her to be crying but no.

She didn't.

Is she even a girl?

As far as I knew, a girl will cry if she was hurt. I didn't expect her to be laughing her arse off.

I went closer to her.

I kneeled at her level and I saw her 'TREMENDOUS' state.

Is she even a human?

"Uhmmm… sir…?" I heard her mumbled.

I looked at her and smiled. She was blushing and it was cute.

"Trust me on this." I told her. And she obeyed me.

I nursed some of her bruises.

We talked for a long time. I tried to ask about her bruises and cars but she seems to change topic.

We talk and talk and talk… Until I realized that I fell in love in just a day.

The next day, I was forced by our Gay teacher to compose a song. Thanks to that, I got a chance to meet Mikan Again.

Mikan was my partner. She was a GREAT singer.

As time passes by, I learned a bit of information about her; she was not born here in Japan, she has a brother and… my best friend, Ruka also fell in love with her a very long time ago.

In a short span of time, Mikan has been my Angel, My Light and My Life.

And it was all gone in a blink of an eye.

I woke up and heard that Mikan is transferring to another school.

I did everything to find her.

After a month of waiting, I found her in the same place where I first saw her. She really never forgets to smile. I walked towards her.

When I was about to touch her shoulders, She immediately ran. I'm sure she didn't recognize me.

Something struck me. Mikan was crying. She was in a deep pain.

I didn't saw her for two days. I was irritated and annoyed so I decided to visit her house.

I entered 'their' house and found her brothers lying on the floor while coughing blood. I called 911. I searched the whole house to find some signs of Mikan.

And there, I found her drowning in a bath tub with her own blood. The scene was terrible.

Dead.

Clothe-less.

Her beauty was covered with bruises.

The result of the police's investigation is that, Mikan was Raped, Poisoned, and was beaten to death.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't know what happened to me anymore.

The only thing I knew is that I killed their step father with my own hands.

The Day of her Burial,

A familiar song was playing in the radio…

**"In This Song"**

I may not know where I'm going now  
This broken road is trying to tear me down  
But deep inside I've found a secret place, that I never knew where I feel safe, when the world is untrue  
Here's what I've learned to do

Just sing this song and it takes me right back  
Where I belong  
Everyday there's a new bridge to cross  
But I'm never far from home  
If I put my heart, my soul, my all  
In this song

…

I don't want to finish the song even though it is the most memorable song for me.

The day she sang and dedicated that song me, is the same day she kissed my forehead.

The kiss meant everything to me.

And that everything is full of happiness and sorrow.

It was 12:30 p.m.

I've been driving at exactly 6 hours and 13 minutes.

Youichi was seating beside me.

We reached a resort. Luckily, the resort was owned by my family.

I can feel the stares of many people once we stepped out from the car.

It was a relief that women here, knows their limits.

Though it's obvious to them that they were drooling at us.

The place was perfect. Everything in here is natural.

An old man approached us and smiled.

I guess he doesn't change.

He's still the annoying old man I known before.

My pre-school teacher and the first person who treated me equal to the other children.

"Long time no see, Natsume. I never thought that you will visit me." I heard him say.

"hn."

"Who might this little boy be?" he said and looked at Youichi.

"Cut the crap. Just lead us the place where we can find a graveyard." Youichi said and glared.

The old man sighed. "What's with the rude introduction? I never expected that there will be a reincarnation of Natsume. I hope you don't breed."

Youichi and I only glared at him.

"Stupid old man." Youichi mumbled.

"Suit yourself." The old man said as he started to walk away.

I followed the old man with Youichi next to me.

He assigned a man in mid-30s to lead us to the place.

…

…

…

We've been walking for 3 hours already.

Left with no choice, we walked passed to a rocky road, to a river and to a muddy road.

Thank goodness!

After 5 hours of finding hell, we reached the graveyard.

The place was the exactly the same Youichi told me about his dream.

What is the relationship of this place to Mikan?

I observe Youichi looking disgustedly at the epitaph.

I looked at it closely and I saw his father's name in engraved into it.

I want to tell him that I'm the one who killed him and I want to tell him that I loved his sister.

But my pride is killing me.

Even if I tell him that, Mikan is already dead.

…

…

**END OF POV**

…

…

"Who is the person who cleans this place?" Youichi asked and looked at the man.

"I don't know. Maybe the children from the town." The man answered.

Natsume gave the man a look that says 'explain'.

The man gulped and explained.

"The children from the town always go here to play. Uhmmm… I think this place serves as their playground. And don't worry, the people in the town; young or old, men and women, know all their limits so they won't go to a place they know they will get in trouble."

Natsume and Youichi only exchange glances.

Then a pig-tailed girl came running to them.

And hugged the '_man'_.

"What's the problem?" The man asked.

"kan… Mi…kan nee-cha…n fe..ll fro..m the cliff…" The girl said while crying.

Natsume and Youichi couldn't understand a thing at what the girl is saying.

"What? Where did she fell?... Where are the others?" The man asked worriedly.

The girl ran and they followed her.

They were lead to a cliff.

The cliff was deep but not too deep :).

They saw the children crying.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"It was my fault. I didn't listen to nee-chan." A boy said while crying.

Natsume and Youichi looked at the cliff and spotted a brunette hair…

The aura surrounding the brunette is familiar.

Without thinking, Natsume jumped down the cliff.

And after 10 minutes, Natsume came up while carrying the 'brunette'.

_Everybody_ was already waiting for the two of them to come up.

Natsume laid down the brunette in a safe ground.

The boy, saved by the brunette ran towards her.

Natsume and Youichi can't get a clear view of the girl because the children were surrounding her.

The man, who guides Natsume and Youichi a while ago, came towards the girl and checked the girl's condition.

The hair that covered the brunette's face fell down revealing a familiar beauty.

The two boys gasped at what they saw.

It's MIKAN !


	6. You'll be my Slave

Mikan moaned a bit. She was sweating hard.

The two boys sat beside Mikan. They were observing Mikan sleeping. Youichi cried of happiness.

He hugged Mikan and said; 'You're not leaving me alone, right?'

Everyone observed Youichi since It's their first time they have seen a 'Hyuuga' crying.

Mikan moaned again. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings.

"She's awake !" She heard the children cried.

She tried to stand up but was help by a pair of strong hands.

She looked up. Her eyes landed on a certain crimson eyes.

=.=]

"Don't try to move." The lad said.

The children ran towards her and hugged her, pushing Youichi and Natsume away from the girl.

"Sorry for making you all worry." The girl said and smiled.

She then turned to the two 'familiar' lads with curiosity.

Mikan's eyed widened when she knows who the raven haired lad is.

"You—you're the man I saw the other day" Mikan spat.

Everyone looked at Mikan with shock.

Curious on why Mikan acted that way towards a Hyuuga.

"Now, now. Mikan. You must've misunderstood things. Hyuuga-sama is -"The 'man' said, but Mikan cut off.

"How could I misunderstand things? I'm sure he is the guy who raped that girl?"

"Raped?"

Everyone was shocked.

Natsume scowled and shrugged.

"Is that the way how you treat your savior?" Youichi said.

He was annoyed that his sister changed at all.

Mikan blushed and turned away.

She felt a sudden gushed of wind.

She knew what she did was wrong.

She stood up and walked towards the two young men and bowed.

"I'm sorry for my action. What I did was wrong."

Mikan felt the stares of the two young lads.

Not until, when a child named 'Henrietta' came.

The two young lads stared at Henrietta and looked at each other.

There's something about the girl's aura that intrigued them.

Mikan carried the girl and walked away.

She stopped on her track; "Please do make your selves comfortable." and walked towards the children who are playing already.

"No one walks away from us." Natsume said.

Mikan turned around.

"huh?"

"You owe me big time little girl. After I saved you, you accused on me on being a rapist. Why do you think I'll forgive you so easy?."

"I'm sorry okay. *sigh* If that's the only way to earn your forgiveness, then what do you want me to do? "

Natsume smirked. "You'll be my slave."

Youichi looked at Natsume. Shock was written all over his face.

He knew that Natsume wants to know about the girl who looks exactly like his sister.

~[=.=]


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!

It was my first day of school and also the first day of me being a personal maid of 'Natsume Hyuuga'.

He and his brother always visit the grave of a man who seems to be familiar to me, of course my grandpa told me to accompany them but deep inside, something tells me that he is against it.

At first, I feel strange being with him and his brother.

As time passes by, we became very close to them although all they did was to annoy me and I also feel safe every time both of them were around.

Since I'm new and I missed many school activities, my homeroom teacher told me to be a part of their upcoming school festival. I was assigned to compose and sing 2 songs. One for the ending and the last one will be for the 'special program' as they say.

And now, I am nervous because I am about to perform in front of the class representatives from different sections and in front of the faculty members. They only told it to me just a few minutes ago. Why? Because they thought I might ruin the school's image this upcoming festival. Well, I understand them.

The song I'm playing right now is a song that popped in my head. I'm glad I learned how to play a guitar by just watching Natsume playing it.

I heaved a sigh and started singing a piece in the song.

.

_We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do__  
__You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you__  
__You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow__  
__But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be_

.

Breathe. Thank God I didn't humiliate myself. I'm glad everyone liked it. Maybe not.

"Did I just tell you to compose 2 songs?" Narumi, My homeroom teacher, asked and I nodded.

"Make it 5 then!" Narumi cheered.

And I gaped.

"What? You can't let Ms. Sakura to compose songs after what she had performed. It's too childish!" An old man in his mid-30s objected.

I was sad because He didn't like it. I want to yell at him and say _'how can I perform at your expectation when you only told me to perform just a minute ago?'_ but I didn't since I understand him. He loves this school and I know he don't want to ruin the school's reputation.

"Now now, Jinno-sensei… Just trust me... Mikan-chan is cute and the song she just song a while ago is cool." Narumi-sensei said and winked at me.

I like Narumi-sensei. He is a father-figure to me. I don't even know why all the students in our class hate him.

After the meeting, I ran after Narumi-sensei to ask some questions.

"ano.. Sensei, when can I pass the finish lyrics?" I asked and Narumi-sensei looked at me and smiled.

"You can pass it whenever you want to."

I want to ask another question again but someone grabs my arm and led me to a Sakura tree.

I was about to punched him when he pinned me into the tree and smirk.

"You. What are you doing?" I asked him while trying to push him away from me.

"I should be the one asking you that pol-ka."

Again with that annoying smirk, I can feel his hands slipping down my butt.

'_Why you pervert! Get off me!'_ I shouted at him and glared at him.

But his smirk just grew wider.

"Hey stop it." I told him as he neared his face to mine. Right now, there's only an inch between our faces. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes waiting for his next move. After a few minutes, I found him laughing.

"I didn't know you're expecting me to kiss you" The pervert said and I just smack his head lightly.

"Why you! Why did you do that!" I told him, now punching his arm.

Then suddenly, He grabs both of my arms and looked at me. This time, he's serious. I can say it by just looking at his eyes.

"You're my maid and you should always be with me."

* * *

**Sorry if I kept on revising this story.**

**I'm already half-way done on the next chapter.**

**I should have uploaded this fanfic last night, but there's something wrong with FFN.**


End file.
